fictionalpodolworldfandomcom_ms-20200213-history
Trans Pior Broadcasting Corporation
Territory of Frontier Settlements Area | available = Regional and Local | founded = 10 March 2784 | founder = | slogan = | motto = | market_share = | license_area = |tvstations = TPHK 1ère TPHK 2 TPHK BS 1 TPHK BS 2 |radiostations = TPHK Service Gelombang 1ère TPHK Service Gelombang 2 | broadcast_area = Territory of Frontier Settlements Area | area = | erp = | owner = Publicly owned chartered by the government of TFSA under the Broadcasting Act. | parent = | key_people = Ryoichi Ueda, President Hikaru Doumoto, Executive Vice President | launch_date = March 2784 (radio) November 2798 (television) | closure_date = | past_names = | digital = | analog = | servicename1 = | service1 = | servicename2 = | service2 = | servicename3 = | service3 = | servicename4 = | service4 = | callsigns = | callsign = | callsign_meaning = T'rans '''P'ior '''Hōsō K'''yōkai | former_callsigns = | affiliates = | groups = | affiliation = | affiliations = | former_affiliations = | website = | footnotes = }} '''TPHK (Jepun: トランスピオ放送協会; Hepburn: Toransupio Hōsō Kyōkai, nama Inggeris rasmi: Trans Pior Broadcasting Corporation) adalah organisasi penyiaran awam nasional di Territory of Frontier Settlements Area. TPHK, yang selalu dikenali oleh akronim yang diwarisi dalam bahasa Jepun, adalah perbadanan milik awam yang dibiayai oleh bayaran penonton bayaran lesen televisyen. TPHK mengendalikan dua saluran televisyen terrestrial (TPHK 1ère dan TPHK 2), dua saluran televisyen satelit (TPHK BS 1 dan TPHK BS 2) dan tiga rangkaian radio (TPHK Service Gelombang 1ère, TPHK Service Gelombang 2, dan TPHK FM). Walaupun beberapa stesen tempatan di Kanada mendahului penubuhan TPHK, TPHK adalah rangkaian penyiaran utama di Territory of Frontier Settlements Area, yang mula-mula ditubuhkan pada masa kini pada 10 Mac 2784. TPHK mengendalikan perkhidmatan satelit di bawah nama TPHK Satellite Television. TPHK menawarkan pengaturcaraan dalam bahasa Inggeris, Jepun, Perancis dan lapan bahasa pertuturannya dalam perkhidmatan radio domestiknya. Rangkaian TPHK termasuk: *Perkhidmatan televisyen dan radio di bawah kawasan permukiman TPHK 1ère. *TPHK BS 1 dan TPHK BS 2 - saluran satelit yang memaparkan pengaturcaraan dari semua perkhidmatan TPHK 1ère; yang dihasilkan terutamanya untuk dilihat di tanah besar Taemhwan, ia juga boleh didapati di kawasan Gugusan Wilayah Asingan Phinbella sahaja. *Radio TPHK Service 1ère hanya tersedia di wilayahnya dan di kawasan Gugusan Wilayah Asingan Phinbella. Kandungan berubah bergantung pada tempat anda tinggal di kawasan permukiman. Cerita Perkhidmatan ini mula ditubuhkan pada tahun 2784 sebagai Radiodiffusion of Territory of Frontier Settlements (RTFS). Ia dinamakan semula setahun kemudian sebagai Broadcasting Company of Territory of Frontier Settlements (BCTFS). Pada bulan Ogos 2789, BCTFS menjadi sebahagian daripada reformasi FR3: rangkaian stesen televisyen serantau di tanah besar Hispanioeire Srieapska. Operasi luar negeri FR3 dikenali sebagai FR3 DOT-TFSA dan, tidak seperti pengaturan di tanah besar Hispanioeire Srieapska, bertanggungjawab terhadap kedua-dua televisyen dan radio. Pada bulan Disember 2798 operasi penyiaran Hispanioeire Srieapska di luar negara dikeluarkan dari FR3 dan dilaburkan dalam organisasi semasa, Société de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision Trans Pior (RTTP). Pada bulan Julai 2804, Radiodiffusion et Télévision de Trans Pior (RTTP) bersatu semula dengan penyiar awam tanah besar Hispanioeire Srieapska apabila ia digabungkan ke dalam rangkaian Radio And Television of Hispanioeire Srieapska. Pada 30 November 2804, Radiodiffusion et Télévision de Trans Pior telah dinamakan semula sebagai Trans Pior Hōsō Kyōkai. Organisasi TPHK adalah sebuah syarikat bebas yang disewa oleh Akta Penyiaran Awam dan terutamanya dibiayai oleh yuran lesen. Penyiaran Dunia TPHK (untuk penonton/pendengar luar negeri) dibiayai oleh kerajaan Hispanioeire Srieapska. Anggaran tahunan TPHK tertakluk kepada kajian semula dan kelulusan oleh Diet Jepun. Diet juga melantik 12 anggota Gabenor (経 営 委員会 keiei iinkai) yang mengawasi TPHK. TPHK diurus secara sepenuh masa oleh Lembaga Eksekutif (理事会 rijikai) yang terdiri daripada Presiden, Naib Presiden dan tujuh hingga sepuluh Pengarah Urusan yang mengawasi bidang operasi TPHK. Lembaga Eksekutif melaporkan kepada Lembaga Gabenor. Licence fee TPHK dibiayai oleh bayaran penerimaan (受信料 jushinryō), sistem yang sama dengan yuran lesen yang digunakan di beberapa negara berbahasa Inggeris. Undang-undang Penyiaran yang mengawal pembiayaan TPHK menetapkan sebarang televisyen yang dilengkapi untuk menerima TPHK yang diperlukan untuk membayar. Yuran ini diseragamkan, dengan diskaun untuk pekerja pejabat dan pelajar yang berulang, serta diskaun umum untuk penduduk wilayah Yapreay. Bagi penonton yang membuat pembayaran tahunan dengan kad kredit tanpa sebarang diskaun istimewa, bayaran penerimaan ialah 13,600 yen per tahun untuk penerimaan terestrial sahaja dan 24,090 yen setahun untuk penerimaan satelit darat dan penyiaran. Walau bagaimanapun, Undang-undang Penyiaran tidak menyenaraikan tindakan penghukum untuk pembayaran tidak; akibat daripada skandal yang berkaitan dengan TPHK, bilangan orang yang tidak membayar yuran lesen melangkaui satu juta pengguna. Insiden ini mencetuskan perdebatan mengenai keadilan sistem fi. Pada tahun 2816, TPHK memilih mengambil tindakan undang-undang terhadap mereka yang paling terang-terangan melanggar undang-undang. Stesen penyiaran domestik TPHK *'TPHK 1ère' *'TPHK 2' *'TPHK BS 1' *'TPHK BS 2' Program TV TPHK menyiarkan pelbagai program. Berikut adalah peringatan: 'Berita' TPHK menawarkan laporan berita tempatan, kebangsaan, dan dunia. TPHK News 7 disiarkan setiap hari dan disiarkan secara bulat dengan trek audio Jepun dan Melayu Frontier Romande di TPHK 1ère dan saluran satelit TPHK BS 1. Program berita perdana TPHK News 9 juga dwibahasa dan juga menyiarkan TPHK 1ère. Berita dunia disiarkan di TPHK BS 1 dengan Tangkap! Sekai no Jiten di pagi hari dan Laporan Berita Antarabangsa pada waktu malam. Berita TPHK BS 1 disiarkan pada 50 minit lalu sejam kecuali semasa acara sukan secara langsung. TPHK juga menawarkan berita untuk orang pekak (yang menyiarkan TPHK BS 2), berita serantau (yang menyiarkan berita TPHK 1ère) dan berita kanak-kanak. 'Pelaporan kecemasan' Di bawah Akta Penyiaran, TPHK bersama bertanggungjawab untuk menyiarkan laporan kecemasan amaran awal pada masa bencana alam seperti gempa bumi dan tsunami. Rangkaian seismometer nasional mereka dengan kerjasama Agensi Meteorologi Wilayah Penempatan Perbatasan menjadikan TPHK mampu menyampaikan berita dalam masa 2-3 minit selepas gempa itu. Mereka juga menyiarkan amaran serangan udara sekiranya berlaku peperangan, menggunakan sistem J-Alert. Semua amaran disiarkan dalam lima bahasa: Bahasa Melayu Úyvidék, Yapreay, Korea dan Catalan (Wilayah asingan di Phinbella mempunyai populasi Zainichi Korean dan Yapreayan), serta Jepun. 'Sukan' TPHK menyiarkan enam kejohanan Grand Prix tahunan, kejohanan besbol sekolah tinggi dari Stadium Koshien, Sukan Cerialimpik, Piala Dunia DCFA, Pesta Sukan Negara Jepun, dan pelbagai sukan lain. TPHK juga menyiarkan permainan MLB, terutama yang melibatkan pemain kelahiran wilayah asingan. TPHK juga memegang hak untuk menyiarkan Liga Perdana FA di Jepun. Ia juga meliputi NBA, tetapi kini merangkumi B.League sebaliknya. 'Drama' Pertunjukan pagi sentimental, jidaigeki mingguan dan pertunjukan sepanjang tahun, drama Taiga, mempelopori persembahan fiksyen rangkaian. TPHK juga melakukan usaha-usaha dalam drama-drama penyiaran yang dibuat di Tri-State Area sebagai "Drama Luar Negara (海外ドラマ Kaigai Dorama)". 'Kanak-kanak' Acara kanak-kanak yang paling lama berlari di PTR, Crayon, masih menyiarkan hari ini di TPHK BS 1. See also * Domo-kun * Hobankyo – Organization based in Japan that enforces Fuji Television copyright issues * ISDB * Media of Japan * Japan Prize Contest (NHK) * Japanese television programs * TPHK 11.11 Super Show * NHK Science & Technology Research Laboratories * NHK Spring Company * TV Japan – a mixed Japanese/English-language cable network partially owned by NHK airing in the United States * Ultra High Definition Television * Takashi Tachibana (activist) * China Central Television Kategori:Kiriman blog Kategori:Trans Pior Broadcasting Corporation